Farid and Meggie find Fan Fiction Inkheart
by bubbly4roxy
Summary: The title is pretty much self explanitory but any way. Farid and Meggie find Fan Fiction Inkheart and decide to submit a story when something goes wrong and Farid gets into a romantic realationship that does not include Meggie.
1. Chapter 1 Fan Fiction Inkheart

**I don't own Inkheart or any of it's characters Cornelia Funke does. Mo, Resa, Meggie Farid and Dustfinger live in Elinores house along with Elinore.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"Hey Meggie do you want to go on the enternet? We could go on to You Tube or you can cheak your Gmail?"

"That sounds great."

" Farid I wanna cheak my Gmail before you go on to any of your stupid websites."

"They are _not_ stupid....they just are fun."

"Yeah like fun for babys like yourself now scoot over before your butt ends up on the ground."

" Hey look Elinore e-mailed me and sent me pictures from her trip!" said Meggie

" Wow I never knew that California looked so beautiful!" said Meggie

" Can we go on to another web site before I die of boredom."

"Yeah sure go ahead."

" How about I type in Inkheart and lets see what happens!" said Farid " Yeah." Meggie said

As they were reading a review for Inkheart the book.... the page took them to this weird web site called Fan Fiction Inkheart.

"Wow there are storys about us!" " Eeeeeewwww read that discribtion Farid!" Ok he mumbled

"Farid loves Meggie but does she love him back? FaridxMeggie fluff" read Farid

"Oh my gosh people just write storys about us like we aren't real!"

"Farid I have a great idea how about we do a story about us finding Fan Fiction and writing a Story with us in it! And lets make it a love story!"

"Yeah thats a great idea!"said Farid then they both got to work.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**In the next chapter I am gona make a twist so enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2 Molly

**I do not own Inkheart or any of it's characters Cornelia Funke does. I own Molly, and the pet cat Perry.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

"I think the story is perfect."

" No we need to have someone look it over."

" How about Dustfinger?"

"Yeah that is great."

Meggie ran out into the hall and came back with the phone in her hands.

"What was his number again Farid I keep on forgeting."

"It is 554-3709."

"Thank you."

Meggie then put it on specker.

"Hello?

"Hi Dustfinger it is us and we would like to see if you could read this story we are gona put up on Fan Fiction Inkheart and we need your opinion."

"I can do it after Dinner."

"But Dustfinger we wanted you to read it know."

"I am out at my job so if you want me to read it the olny time that fits in my schedual is after dinner. Ok?"

"Fine."

"Well then see you after dinner." then he hung up

"Well I don't know what you are gona do but I am gona read."

"Ok, I will be on the computer."

**Meggie POV**

I walked up stairs thinking about the new book that I am gona start. What was it called again? I didn't remember. When I got to my room I rushed to my bed and body slammed on it and picked up my pet cat. I then reached over to my night stand.

I picked up the book..... The One that Takes another's Heart, and began reading it.

The book was soo interesting. That when I got to the part that described her I started reading it aloud and I knew I was doing it but I couldn't stop. I don't know why but I just couldn't.

Then out came the most beautiful girl in the world.

She looked about 15. The same age as Farid and I. Her skin was white with a little peach in it. Her hair was a firey red that curled down to her waist. But her eyes were mesmerizing. They were a dark emerald green that looked at you in a gaze that you couldn't part from.

"Farid!!" I called franticly.

"Hurry."

"What is the problem Meggie."

I studdered and pointed a shaky finger at her, and beleive me I wish i didn't.

Farid then stared at googly eyed and that was when I figered out she was the heart taker.

"Hi I am Molly."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Hi guys hope you liked the twist I made.**


	3. Chapter 3 Love stinks but mabey not

**I do not own Inkheart or any of it's characters Cornelia Funke does. I own Molly.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**" **Why aren't you surprised that you just came out of a story?" I said to her while we were walking down the stairs.

" I travel storyies a lot. Many people read me out of stories so I just adapt to them." Molly said

" What do you think of Farid?" I asked hoping the was like 'Oh he is not my type' or 'He is a little too googly eyed over me' or something like that, but the world just hates me so here was my answer.

" Oh I love Farid he is so nice and kind, and I think I have a little crush on him."

When we got to the bottom of the stairs I thought about writing something and reading her back in. Yeah that would be the perfect solution.

When we got to the bottom of the stairs Mo was home.

" Who is this Meggie?"

I blushed a deep shape of red then spoke.

"I accidentally read her out." I mumbled

"You what!?" Mo said and I knew I was in for it, but then she spoke.

" Excuse me sir but their is no problem about me being read out I have been out many times but I have been sent back in."

" I wonder why?" I mumbled sarcastically but I already knew the answer I was just too afraid of it.

The tension on Mo's face eased but I could tell he still looked unhappy and I knew tonight he and I were gonna have an unpleasant and annoying talk.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Sorry my chapters are so short but sometimes i have major writers block so sorry for any delays. **


End file.
